wredefandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:PatPeter
Welcome Hi, welcome to Enchanted Forest Chronicles Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Enchanted Forest Chronicles Wiki page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- LittleMissAwesome (Talk) 01:50, February 1, 2012 Awesome I deem you AWESOME right now. I really haven't done much on here, though I said I would, but you certainly did! Love the EFC!! Starpetal Don't mess with my hotroot soup. 00:22, February 11, 2012 (UTC) :I'm trying to get a basic framework of pages and categories in the wiki and then expand up from that. If you want to help, pick a chapter from Dealing with Dragons/Chapters and add to it. I'd suggest looking at the source for In Which Cimorene Discovers the Value of a Classical Education and Has Some Unwelcome Visitors where you can see the full usage of Template:Chapter. –[[User:PatPeter|'Pat']][[User talk:PatPeter|'Peter']] 06:29, February 11, 2012 (UTC) ::My problem is that I don't own the books, I get them out from the school library, so I usually have to use my memory to write articles. (unless I happen to have them out) Also, If you're having a conversation on talk pages, leave your answer on the other person's (like mine right now) talk page. Starpetal Don't mess with my hotroot soup. 18:15, February 11, 2012 (UTC) ::Replying on someone else's talk page to a thread that already exists on another page is an extremely asinine way of communicating on a wiki. It's because of bad habits like those that we started using talkback on Wikipedia et al. Could you imagine having to look up a conversation between two users on two webpages and going between both pages reading each message, trying to figure out which message came first? True, that template isn't on this wiki yet, but it's the habit that matters: not the template. –[[User:PatPeter|'Pat']][[User talk:PatPeter|'Peter']] 03:51, February 13, 2012 (UTC) :You should add pages with conversations you're following to your watchlist. –[[User:PatPeter|'Pat']][[User talk:PatPeter|'Peter']] 03:54, February 13, 2012 (UTC) :Okay, okay, OKAY! You don't have to lecture me! I'm usually on the Redwall Wiki, which DOES have the template, and the only other wiki I've been on that doesn't (at least not then, now it does) did I the way that you don't recommend. Granted, I didn't like keeping two tabs open at the same time for one conversation either. Do you think there should be an article for Colin's Stone? There is a section for it on the Dragon page, but I don't think it really belongs there. Starpetal Don't mess with my hotroot soup. 04:10, February 13, 2012 (UTC) ::That's normal for me, I tend to rant. And yes, definitely make Colin's Stone and put it in the category Category:Magical items, it should be Category:Magical objects, items is grammatically incorrect. –[[User:PatPeter|'Pat']][[User talk:PatPeter|'Peter']] 07:30, February 14, 2012 (UTC) :Also, if you want you can add to the bottom of every existing character page. I also created Category:Dealing with Dragons characters, Category:Searching for Dragons characters, Category:Calling on Dragons characters, and Category:Talking to Dragons characters, if you want to help me categorize characters by book. –[[User:PatPeter|'Pat']][[User talk:PatPeter|'Peter']] 07:52, February 14, 2012 (UTC)